


Home Again

by NatalieC



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flashbacks, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieC/pseuds/NatalieC
Summary: Set in the flashback in episode one during John’s surprise visit at Christmas. Basically, it’s just porn though. The Maureen and John porn we need!She links their hands together then brings his fingers up to her lips kissing them softly. She’s not really watching the movie anymore. She just wants to relish in this moment with him idly running her fingers up and down over his hands.  Meteor be dammed.





	Home Again

It’s late. Really late. Emotions were running high in the Robinson household tonight with the excitement of John’s surprise return and then the breaking news of the ‘Christmas Star’. Maureen received more details from colleagues at work but still, it was unclear what was going to happen. No one felt ready to go to bed so they’d put on a movie while John went to shower and change. Half way through, Will fell asleep so John carried him off to bed - eager to spend some quiet time alone with his youngest. He’d woken his dad eased him in to bed and they hung out for a while chatting and catching up. Once Will was tucked up and sleepy again, John returned to the living space. Maureen shifted slightly so he could slide in behind her on the couch wrapping her up in his arms. He’s missed her so much. Missed all of them. 

She links their hands together then brings his fingers up to her lips kissing them softly. She’s not really watching the movie anymore. She just wants to relish in this moment with him idly running her fingers up and down over his hands. The credits are rolling and the girls are starting to move. When did this movie end? he thinks. He’s been in a dream world curled up with Maureen on the sofa reconnecting through light loving touches. “Night guys” says Judy. “Don’t stay up too late” smirks Penny “We’re going out for breakfast tomorrow.” Maureen smiles softly. “Pancakes. Lots and lots of pancakes.” Says Penny trying to get a reaction. “I hear you kiddo… wouldn’t miss it.” John chuckles. The kids disappear off to their rooms but John and Maureen make no move to get up – they don’t want to break the spell over this perfect little couch bubble they’re in. Meteor be dammed. 

After a short while she turns to sit up and look at him “You tired?” she asks.   
“I’m good. You?”   
“I’m good too” she whispers bringing her hand around the back of his head pulling his mouth to hers. Her tongue slides to meet with his in a kiss that’s passionate, dirty and sexy as hell. Nothing like the one they shared earlier when he got in the door. She’s pouring months of sexual frustration and longing into this kiss and he’s more than willing to receive it. He eases her back to lie down and looms over her as they make out on the couch like horny teenagers. He almost feels like one - eager to please and praying it doesn’t end too quickly! She tries to raise her leg to bring him closer to where she wants him most but her skirt is too restrictive. She’s tries to shimmy it up but it’s impossible with his weight on her. She’s writhing and sighing in frustration beneath him. It’s adorable and unbelievably sexy but he’s ready to help her out.   
His hands slide down to rest on her thighs and he slowly, torturously, eases the material up allowing her legs to part. He brings a hand over her center teasing her through her panties. She gasps softly. It’s been so long and it feels so good. She stretches out in pleasure like a cat and he starts kissing the exposed skin of her neck while his fingers begin circling her clit. “Shall we move this party to the bedroom?” she gasps. The things he can do to her with those talented fingers… “In a minute” he says. “The before party’s right here… Or so I’ve heard anyway” and with that, he eases his hand into her underwear and slips two fingers inside her. She’s soaking wet, allowing him to slide in and out in a gentle rhythm almost immediately. “Oh” she gasps.

She brings both hands up brushing over his cheeks while their tongues start a new dance. His thumb starts to brush her clit and she’s nearly there already. It’s been weeks since she’s touched herself and this feels a million times better. Her hands are gripping his shoulders tightly and he’s stroking her exactly the way she wants it. Two fingers pumping in and out, thumb applying just the right pressure on her clit and enough space to grind her hips up on to him. It’s perfect. The location’s a little unconventional but they’re fully clothed and she’s noticed him keeping an eye on the hallway in case someone comes in. She feels completely safe with him. 

He starts nibbling her ear “You’re so sexy. I’ve missed you so much.” He whispers. “I’ve thought about doing this to you on so many nights. Dreamt about it…” His gruff voice sends her over the edge. Sometimes, they struggle to talk about things - both so used to being in charge and figuring things out alone. But they’ve always been good at communicating during sex. She’s grateful for his honesty and that he’s clearly missed her. 

She comes hard but quietly, back arched, body tense and quivering around his hand. He doesn’t give her any recovery time before pulling her skirt down then sliding one arm under her legs, the other under her shoulders scooping her up and carrying her to the bedroom. “John!” she admonishes, “I’m already impressed! You don’t need to sweep me off my feet any more than you already have.” He chuckles slightly while setting her down inside their bedroom. He reaches past her and shuts the door, backing her up into it while kissing her again. His hands pull her skirt back up then slide down to grip her ass. Her legs are still a little wobbly and before she can register what he’s up to, he lifts her again pressing her against the door. Her legs automatically wrap round his waist and she pulls back from the kiss “Ok, now you’re just showing off!” she laughs. He laughs with her and spins them around making his way towards the bed. 

He deposits her on the edge and she stands to unzip her skirt. She’ll be dammed if she gets trapped in that thing again. He watches her shimmy it down her hips before his hands come to her waist and he runs them up across her lower back feeling her smooth skin. They share a tender smile as he reaches for the edge of her top and pulls it up and off leaving her in her bra and panties. “You’re a little over dressed.” she smiles reaching for his sweater and pulling it off. Her eyes roam his body as she runs her hands over the front of his bare chest, across his belly and all the way down to the button on his jeans. 

“You’re looking good soldier.” she whispers bringing her lips to his ear and kissing him there softly. Her hands work the fly on his jeans and she eases them down over his hips without taking her mouth away from his neck. He steps out of them while pulling her face to his in for a scorching kiss - hands trailing down her shoulders and arms then across her hips holding her tightly to him. She breaks away first and steps back to the bed, climbing in and lying down. She smooths her hair back and tries to slow her breathing while he makes quick work of pulling off his socks. Crawling up the bed to join her, he comes to rest on his side and she turns to face him so they’re face to face on the pillow. “Hi” she grins wide and toothy. “Hi” he says reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear tenderly. He’s unable to keep the grin from his face either. It’s been so many months since they’ve been together… It feels like another first time.

He reaches over to pull her to him again and their lips meet in a series of tender kisses. “I’m really glad you’re here.” She whispers. “Me too.” he whispers back. “Show me just how glad you are then Mr Robinson.” she sighs. He meets her gaze then gives her a cheeky smile as he reaches behind her undoing her bra and pushing the straps off her shoulders. The cups fall away from her breasts and he takes one in his mouth immediately. Her hands fly up to run through his hair, holding him to her. He moves to lavish the other with the same attention while his hands start to ease her panties down. When he can’t get them any lower he moves down her body kissing a path all the way to her centre. Her legs spread automatically and he groans resting his head on her thigh a moment to calm down as he presses his cock into the bed for some relief. Going down on her has always been one of his favourite things. 

He gently brings his nose to her soft curls. She’s wild and untrimmed clearly not expecting him home and he loves it. She’s perfect – totally natural and as nature intended. While kissing her mound softly his fingers lightly trace her lower lips opening her up like a flower. His tongue begins a series of soft swipes across her clit and her hips start to move when he slips two fingers inside her. She moans and he looks up but her head’s thrown back in bliss and he can’t catch her eye. He brings his focus back to her dripping pussy adding another finger and is rewarded with another, louder, groan from her. “Shhhhhhhhhh” he chuckles. “Uhhh don’t stop” she sighs. “Never. But just… Shhhhh!” he chuckles softly. He’s delighted with himself for making her moan like this and giddy from the excitement of just being with her. He returns to licking her cunt exactly the way she likes it. She brings one arm over her mouth while her other hand comes to her breast as she lightly pinches her nipple. She’s so fucking hot – taking what she needs, riding his face, desperate for release. He removes his fingers to hold her hips steady with both hands as he starts licking her in earnest and then she’s coming, back arching off the bed, pussy thrust in his face. He eases off slowly bringing her back down steadily. She’s panting and laughing softly and reaching for him. He crawls back up her body into her arms and she hugs him tightly. “Mmmmmm love you.” he sighs into her neck. 

She kisses him softly, tasting herself on his lips while her hand snakes down to palm his swollen cock. He’s been hard since she first kissed him on the couch earlier and he hisses at the contact. “Ok?” she whispers. “Oh yeeahhhhh” he exhales “Just uh, be gentle with me. It’s been a while. I want this to last more than 5 minutes!” She’s laughing then he’s laughing and they’re a tangle of limbs and smiles. She moves over him slowly nibbling his ear then down his chest, pausing over his nipple and looking up at him “trust me” her eyes say, “I’ll be careful with you”. She swipes the flat of her tongue across his nipple while her palm comes to scape across his other one. She’d like to spend longer working him up but she promised to be good. Next time she thinks to herself as continues her journey south. She kisses down his belly then runs her tongue down the line of hair to his pelvis. His cock twitches as she eases his boxers down and begins softly kissing the crease of his thigh. Inhaling the familiar scent of him, she gives another silent thank you he’s here with her. He’s safe and he’s here. He’s safe and he’s here and they’re going to fuck. Arousal floods her once more. His hands are clenching the sheets and she can see the whites of his knuckles – she’s not sure how long she paused there lost in her own thoughts while kissing and nibbling him everywhere but his cock. Ok enough teasing. He wasn’t kidding earlier and she wants to make this last. 

She grips the base of him running her tongue around his tip while lightly scratching her nails across his balls with her other hand. He lets out a loud breath and she catches his eye. She smiles wickedly. Payback time. Her eyes flutter closed as she takes him all the way into her mouth, letting out a soft moan as she hollows her cheeks starting to suck gently. She’s moving up and down his shaft building up a rhythm and his hands come to her hair gently. He likes this haircut – it’s easy to run his fingers through. She moans as he starts to move his hips and brings a finger to lightly stroke his perineum knowing all the spots to drive him crazy. 

It’s getting too much. He wants her to stop and he never wants her to stop. He’s incapable of speaking so he feels down for her hand and gives a squeeze. She backs off gently moving to kiss his hips before crawling up over his body until she’s straddling him. He sits up brining his hands either side of her face and kissing her passionately. Their tongues dual as she reaches down to grasp his cock and sink onto him. Their lips break apart as they join sighing at the new sensation. It feels like forever ago and it feels like it was yesterday since they did this. He brings his forehead to hers as his hands run through her hair again. He’s holding still, letting her adjust to the feeling of him inside her. He won’t move until she’s ready. She brings her hands up to his shoulders needing something to hold on to before lifting up and sinking back down experimentally. God, it feels amazing. She can see he’s holding back and she’s done waiting. Lifting her hips again she begins a steady rhythm which he soon joins her in creating - moving in the perfect partnership. She runs her hands through his hair tenderly then pushes his head down to her breasts. He quickly takes the hint and starts sucking and biting her nipple, then moving to give the other the same attention.

Her hands run across the hard muscles of his shoulders then to his biceps. She loves his arms. He’s strong and powerful but unbelievably tender with her and with their kids. She hates when he’s away but this reunion, re-joining and relearning each other’s bodies feels so good – it’s a decent consolation for months apart.   
She leans back, changing the angle and pulling his mouth off her tit. He leans back to admire the view of her breasts bouncing as she rides him. She’s breathtaking. “Maureen” he pants. “You’re’ incredible.   
“You’re not.” *gasp*, “So bad.”*ahh* “Yourself!”. She manages and he smirks. Time slows down as they move together like this.   
He starts to feel the familiar tingle in his balls but it doesn’t look like she’s there just yet. He moves forward sliding his hands to her hips and wrapping round to keep them joined. She stops moving and brings her arms around his neck knowing what he’s about to do. In one swift move he flips them over so she’s underneath. They’ve stayed connected having had plenty of practice at this particular move. 

She reaches down to his ass running her fingers across his smooth cheeks and he begins moving again thrusting slow and deep. Then his right hand moves down her side giving her hip a gentle squeeze before sliding across her thigh pulling her leg up. Her knee automatically bends and his hand comes around to hold it there. The change in angle is exactly what she needs. “Right there…Ohhhh… right…there” she whispers breathily. She meets his eyes while bringing two fingers to his mouth. He kisses them gently and draws them in swirling his tongue around the digits. Slipping her fingers from his mouth she brings them to where they’re joined starting to rub her clit. She’s flushed and panting and astonishingly beautiful. And then she’s coming. Her eyes squeeze shut, body going taught and her breath comes in soft pants. “John” she whispers clutching him to her. His orgasm follows immediately with his hips bucking an erratic rhythm as he empties himself into her groaning her name softly into her neck.

He’s breathing heavily too as he releases her leg and moves to roll off her. “Mmmmmmm stay” she protests, hands tightening on his ass to keep him where he is. They cuddle like this for a while until he slips out and she feels cum start to dribble onto her thigh. She carefully gets up and waddles to the bathroom on shaky legs – he laughs softly at this familiar display. “Been awhile since I had to do this!” she laughs. “I hope it was worth it.” he says getting up and straightening the sheets at the corners where they’re coming off the bed. By the time he joins her in their en-suite she’s cleaning her teeth over the sink. He stands in doorway watching her breasts jiggle slightly as the toothbrush moves. Its mesmerising. She’s saying something but he missed it – too fixated on the sight in front of him. He moves to stand behind her arms snaking round her middle and chin coming to rest on her shoulder. He meets her eyes in the mirror in front of them. “Sorry, did you say something?” he asks. “I said, it was definitely, definitely worth it.” she smiles. He grins too and kisses her neck before hugging her tightly from behind. She closes her eyes smiling then turns to face him in a proper, crushing embrace. She moves to put her toothbrush back and pass him his then smiling as she moves over to grab her moisturiser. It’s strange and familiar having him back in her space like this. They finish preparing for bed and he goes to check the doors before slipping in behind her. She reaches for him immediately. “Thank you for my Christmas present.” She whispers. “Thank you for mine.” He replies. They fall asleep easily that night.

**Author's Note:**

> My second M/J fic. I have only just recently gotten back in to writing. I wanted M/J fics and found surprisingly few. So I started writing my own. Hope you enjoy. Comments and feedback welcome. I’m still pretty rusty. But I'm inspired to keep going. If you have any prompts for future fics send them my way – would be fun!!


End file.
